peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 April 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-04-29 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well hi there, it's John Peel's Music On BFBS. In just a moment, we'll be looking at some exciting new knitting patterns, but first some music." *JP remembers a song from his youth called 'Poppa Piccolino' (by David Whitfield), but Denis the engineer can't find a copy, so John sings it. Twice. (The second rendition is missing from file b.) Sessions *None Tracklisting File b begins *Godflesh: 'Crush My Soul (12")' (Earache) File a begins during last few seconds of above :(JP: 'According to a recent survey, I'm the third most tired man in all of Europe, but I won't let that stop me bringing you another programme of fine music here on John Peel's Music from BFBS. That's the commercial message over with.') *Square: 'Skyway Tolls (12"-EP)' (F Communications / Play It Again Sam) *Dick Dale: 'Nitro (CD-Tribal Thunder)' (Hightone) :(JP: 'Now there's a god if you like, and brothers and sisters, I like!) *Jimmy Reed: 'Aw Shucks Hush Your Mouth (2xLP-Jimmy Reed At Carnegie Hall)' (Vee-Jay) *Teengenerate: 'Front Page (CD-Get Action!)' (Crypt) *Philip S. Olt: 'Duck Calling For Mallards And All Ducks Of The Puddler Class (7")' (not on label) *Pavement: 'Father To A Sister Of Thought (CD-Wowee Zowee)' (Big Cat UK) File b edit part way through above File a ends File c begins *Ride C: 'Jungle Pressure (12")' (Quality Control) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Still Point (CD-Further)' (Domino) :(JP: 'On the spine it says, "Home taping is reinventing music." I like their spirit, I must say.') *''wrong speed moment'' :(JP: 'I told Denis at the start of the programme that I wasn't going to make any mistakes, and I haven't done, and I shall continue not to make any mistakes.') *London Funk Allstars: 'Chun Li vs Wah Wah Man (LP-London Funk Volume 1)' (Ninja Tune) *Tindersticks: 'El Diablo En El Ojo (CD-tindersticks)' (This Way Up) :(JP: 'While that was playing, Denis said, "It sounds like Kenny Rogers!" So there's another career wiped out: I shall never play another one of their records.') *Northern Uproar: 'Rollercoaster (Compilation CD-Northern Exposure)' (Resolution) *Orchestre Super Le Balibayo: 'Unwana Wopayo' phonetic spelling File c cuts out *Brutal Truth: 'Painted Clowns (5"+6"+7"+8"+9" box set-Need To Control)' (Earache) *Dub Specialist: 'Ready Rock (LP-Better Dub From Studio One)' (Studio One) *''news'' *E.E.G.: 'Virgo (12")' (Limbo) *Dantalian's Chariot: 'Madman Running Through The Fields (LP-Chariot Rising)' (Tenth Planet) *Tommy McCook & Agrovators: 'The Dub Station (LP-King Tubby Meets The Agrovators At Dub Station)' (Live And Love) *Babes In Toyland: '22 (CD-Nemesisters)' (Reprise) *Crowsdell: 'Spillin (CD-Dreamette)' (Big Cat) *Marimi Electronics: unknown Kenyan record: sticks midway through track *Spectrasonic: 'Flytrap (7")' (Badlands Record Company) *Turbines: 'That's The Way (LP-Last Dance Before Highway)' (Big Time) *Sound Of The Future: 'The Lighter (12")' (Formation) *Funbug: '(Sunshine) Ate My Brain (Compilation CD-The Best Punk Rock In England, Son)' (Snuffy Smile) *Trumans Water: 'All Wet West Of Washington (CD-Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Huevos Rancheros: 'Where's The Bathroom (In Spanish) (CD-Dig In!)' (One Louder) *Un-Sci: 'Slash:Kut 2 (12")' (EAR (Electro Audio Response)) File ;Name *a) 5. BFBS RADIO 27 08 93 JOHN PEEL *b) Dat_077_JP_BFBS- *c) 1. BFBS RADIO 16 06 93 JOHN PEEL ;Length *a) 00:18:25 *b) 03:43:16 (from start to 01:48:46) *c) 00:24:43 ;Other *a) Note file misdate. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. Unusually, some ten minutes appears to have been edited out. *c) Note file misdate. ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *b) Mooo *c) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment